Jurassic Kids
by neobendium
Summary: H.Y.D.R.A. has been expirementing. Six kids, six dinosaur embryos. What could possibly go wrong...? DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY AVENGERS CHARACTERS OR JURASSIC PARK CHARACTERS, OR ANY DINOSAURS. I ONLY OWN MY OCs. Rated T for minor violence and blood.
1. Escape

**Okay, so this is my first story that's not HTTYD, so... yeah. Also, I don't know much about Avengers so be nice, and if I get something wrong, tell me.**

 **Chapter 1**

 _"She's too vicious."_

 _"She needs to be killed."_

 _"She's DANGEROUS."_

 _"That's what we're going for, right?"_

Agleca's newly yellow eyes flew open. She felt...different. And not in a good way. The owners of the voices, three men in lab coats, jumped back. She didn't know why they jumped back, but it felt... _right_ , somehow. She strained at the iron bars holding her to the examining table, snarling. "What did you do to me?" she yelled, thrashing on the table. The last thing she remembered was the long, curved needle, getting closer and closer to her exposed forearm, her defenceless and helpless to get away.

The man in front finally spoke. "You are a beautiful turnout, Agleca. A beutiful turnout indeed. All the experiments worked, but you are a prize, my dear. _The_ prize."

"I'm not a guinea pig! Let me go! What did you DO to me?" she screamed. She saw her friends, two other girls, and three boys, all of them handcuffed to the wall. They all looked different. Most of them had claws, one had a tail, one had horns coming out of his face, and one seemed to have a crest on his neck. Oh, and not to mention, her BEST FRIEND had leathery folds going from her wrists down to her hips, Pterodactyl wings.

What had they turned her into? Agleca growled, biting her lip, then yelling in pain when it drew blood. Gingerly, she ran her tounge over her teeth, confused at how curved and sharp they were. Her fingers had claws coming out of the tips of her middle fingers! She realized what she was as soon as she got a glimpse of her feet. They had three long, scaly toes with wicked-looking claws on them, and a huge talon coming out of where her ankle should have started. The scales thinned out and ended about seven inches from her knee. She closed her eyes, hyperventalating, realizing she was part Velociraptor, the feircest pretador.

The scientists started talking again. "What do we do with her?" one asked, and that was all it took. She snarled, and with superhuman strength, bent the extremely strong iron bars. She wiggled out of them, and leaping to her new feet, claws cicking on the tiles. She roared, curling her thumb over her pinkie, and raking at them with the three clawed fingers.

"I SAID, WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" she screamed, slicing one's leg, sending him screaming and limping off into a back room. She sprang toward the others, laughing maniacally. They ran, but they were no match for her speed. She leapt right over them, and skidded to a stop in front of them.

"I TOLD you you put too muck of the syrum into her!" one yelled, dodging a slice from her talon. The other children watched in awe as she beat the scientists, until, bloody and screaming, they all limped away. The sixteen-year-old then darted to her friends, biting the handcuffs off their wrists. Then they heard the stomping of boots along the hallway, and seven soldiers in. They had the S.H.I.E.L.D logo on their shoulder patches. Agleca saw the scientists she had fought had handcuffs on.

"Stand down, Agleca." said the man in the lead.

"NEVER!" she snarled. "I'm DONE being a guinea pig!" With that, she and her friends sprang forward. The fighting came natuarlly to her. She knew exactly where to bite, where to kick, where to claw, and she could tell if someone was behind her. But she was afraid of herself, and she vaguely thought, _"What if it's better if I'm imprisoned, so I can't hurt people?"_ But she pushed the thought aside, and kept fighting.

The lead man yelled into a phone. "These kids are too much! I need backup! I repeat, I need back-AUGH!" Agleca had leapt onto him, raking his back with her clawed fingers, leaving deep, bloody gouges. She picked up the walkie-talkie and spoke into it in a low, sinister voice. "Listen. You need the best of the best to fight us. You aren't catching us anytime soon." then she crushed it with her talon, leaving it in broken, sparking peices on the floor. She ran a hand through her short, messy black hair, teasing the neon yellow higlights till they stuck out in all directions. (Agleca has GoGo Tomago's hairstyle from Big Hero 6, just with yellow instead of purple.)

She looked around at the agents, who were all cowering against the wall, except the one she was standing on. That one was just screaming and thrashing. She snorted, and stepped off of him, tossing him a first-aid kit and walking out. The rest of the teens followed. It must have looked funny, seeing the 4'5" girl leading a bunch of teens all much taller then her, but she ignored it and stomped forward. The others had pretty much decided she was her leader, and even though she wasn't the eldest, followed her.

A russian boy with a shock of blonde hair and ice-blue eyes stepped forward. He was part Tryannasouraus Rex, and was the tallest, and most muscular, he was also the oldest. He inclined his head to her, and spoke. "What now?"

"Rex, Rex, Rex, what else? We wait for their next attack."

"What do you think-"

"-they will send at us?" asked the twins. It was slightly annoying, but they often finished each other's sentences.

The redheads, Xavier and Stella, were the Triceratops and Stegosaurus. Xavier was the Triceratops, strong, with a curved horn coming out of his nose, and two long straight horns above his eyebrows. Stella wore her long red hair in a braid, and was the Stegosaurus. She had a spiked tail, with plates coming out of her back, and was very strong.

Agleca shrugged. "Who knows? Probably more agents." She was soooo wrong.

 **CLIFFIE! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	2. Fight 1

**MiaQuill123: Thanks! I honestly don't know... I was reading the book _The Lost World_ and thinking about _Avengers_ because I FINALLY got to watch it. Then I looked at the picture on my wall of a girl from my fanfic called _Avengers and the Half Fury_ and thought: _wouldn't it be cool if some kids got turned into dinosaur hybrids?_ That's my crazy brain, I guess. **

**slowpoke (guest): I have NEVER seen Jurassic World. I have just barely seen Jurassic Park and I personally like the books better. (I do want to see Jurassic World, though) Thanks, if I get something wrong feel free to tell me. I guess we read each other's minds, LOL. And Stella is the Stegosaur. Her twin, Xavier, is the Triceratops. I'm glad you liked it. And these kids aren't _evil_ , per say. **

**Guest: Well, here it is!**

 **Shadowtalon62 and ulvaidramon: thanks for following!**

 **Warning: not all chapters will be this long.**

 _ **Names, where the names come from, and meanings:**_

 _ **Agleca: Great Warrior (Greek)**_

 _ **Enyo: Goddess of War (Roman)**_

 _ **Rex: King (Latin)**_

 ** _Ignacio: Fire (Spanish)_**

 ** _Stella: star (Spanish)_**

 ** _Xavier: bright/splendid/light (Arabic)_**

 **Chapter 2**

Tony Stark was sipping a glass of wine, when: "Sir, Nick Fury would like to speak with you."

Tony sighed, rolled his eyes, and said, "Fine." The elevator pinged, and Nick stepped out.

"We need the Avengers."

Tony nearly spewed out his wine in surprize. "Why?!"

"We have a...situation."

"You, all-powerful Eyepatch, can't take care of it?"

Nick bristled. "Don't call me that. And no. This situation calls for the Avengers. Now get your sorry butt up. Everyone else is already outside."

Tony grumbled. "Fine...Popeye."

"What did you just call me?"

"Nothing." Tony called his suit to him and flew out the open window to the ground. Nick got down a few seconds later. "Beat you!" he cheered. Nick rolled his eyes- er...eye.

"What's the situation?" asked Natasha.

"This." Nick held up a phone, tossing it to Tony, who pressed play on the video. The other Avengers crowded around.

The screen was fuzzy, but he could make out scientists- HYDRA scientists- strapping a kid to a table. She looked to be about 16, and was unconsious. He felt Bruce wince as they ingected needle after needle into her arms and stomach. All the Avengers watched in horror as the kid's shoes eploded, showing rapidly growing scaly feet. They expanded, growing claws, and a wicked talon on each foot. Her hands seemed to grow claws out of her fingers.

The screen cut to the girl bending the bars holing her down, snapping them like twigs. She leapt to her feet, and chased the scientists, swiping at them with what looked like claws.

Natasha frowned as the girl leapt right over the tallest, grinning, swiping at them with her strange mutated feet. Cap had had enough. He grabbed the phone from Tony and tossed the phone back to Nick. He raised his eyebrow. "I can't stand it. We gotta save that kid."

Nick shook his head. "There are six kids, all different." He handed each of the Avengers a file. "I calculated which teen each of you should fight. When you have succesfuly taken them out, bring them to the Helicarrier."

"Wait, what?" yelled Tony. "You're asking us to fight, and possibly injure, KIDS?!"

"They aren't just kids. They have been mutated using a 'syrum', and their memories may have been wiped."

"I don't like it." grumbled Steve. "Why couldn't your agents do it? I don't want to be held responsible for hurting kids, no matter how feroucious or dangerous."

Nick rubbed his hand down his face in exasperation. "Because," he snapped, "the 'kids' took out nearly twenty agents, leaving all unconcious and bleeding."

Clint sighed. "I guess we have no choice in the matter, do we?"

"We could trap them without injuring them," suggested Bruce.

"Not an option, I'm afraid. The two strongest ones can snap iron bars like twigs." said Fury. "Now go before they escape town!"

Tony had JARVIS scan the files and relate the most important things to them. He took off, leaving the others to follow. Natasha sighed.

* * *

Agleca was hiding behind a dumpster, watching the red and gold humanoid land in the middle of the street. She stared at it, asessing it's weak spots, evaluating it's strong points, when a...what was it called? Oh yeah.. a Quinjet...landed next to it. several people came out, all holding weapons of some sort-except the short one with glasses.

 _"_ _He must be a scientist,"_ she thought. She snarled in disgust, noticing too late that she was too loud.

A red-haired woman in a catsuit leapt over the dumpster, pinning her down. Agleca struggled, kicking her short-ish legs into the woman's stomach. The woman grunted as the velociraptor feet slammed into her midsection, knocking her off. Agleca leapt to her feet and glared at the woman. She glared back. Agleca could tell this would be a long, hard fight.

* * *

In the meantime, Enyo, the Pterodactyl girl, was flying for her life. The red and gold humanoid was chasing her, shooting bolts of blue light at her. She whimpered as one barely missed her auburn braid. She had a feeling that he was herding her toward something- a trap? She glanced down, seeing Agleca dodging a bullet from the woman she was fighting.

Enyo swooped down to help her best friend, dive-bombing the redhead. Agleca took the opportunity, and ran beside the low-flying 16-year-old. "Looks like you need some help," said Agleca.

"Yeah, it would be appreaciated." she replied, angling herself. Agleca sped up, and jumped, timing it so that she landed on Enyo's back, making sure she didn't scratch her with her claws. Enyo zoomed up, the humanoid following. Agleca turned around, perfectly balanced on her friend's back, and jumped onto the thing, jamming her six hand-claws into the cracks of the armour. It grunted.

"Well, that was unexpected."

Agleca blinked in surprize, but not faltering in her attempt to bend the metal. "Who are you?" she hissed, clinging on for dear life as the humanoid swerved and spun, trying to get the extra weight off.

"You haven't heard of me?" the thing asked.

"Uhhh, no." she snarked, slamming her talons into it's leg, trying desperately to get some of the plating off.

"Iron Man, otherwise known as Tony Stark. Ring any bells?"

"Nope," she replied, watching Enyo swerve into an alley and hide. Agleca jumped off, skidding to a stop on top of a skyscraper, knocking over a man with a bow who was clutching at his eyes.

* * *

A black boy in a dark blue hoodie stalked up to the man with the bow. He could hopefully- nope. The man whirled, pointing an arrow at the boy. Ignacio, the Dilophosaurus, chuckled. "Nice bow you got there," he said in a slightly raspy voice.

The man smirked, not lowering the arrow. "Yeah. And this arrow is pretty nifty for trapping freaks like you."

Ignacio roared in rage, his hood flipping back as the crest came up, baring his sharp, predatory teeth. The man didn't flinch, instead letting the arrow go. It crashed into the boy's chest, sending him flying across the roof and behind a large generator, hidden from view.

Clint strolled casually over, seeing the boy tangled in a chain net. The archer knew he had to knock the boy out, even if he didn't want to, so he brought his bow crashing down onto Ignacio's head.

In the moments before he lost conciousness, the 15-year-old spat his poison at the man's face, sending him running, clawing at his eyes.

* * *

Rex snarled at the weak one, his dinosaur instincts taking over. He stalked toward him, his black leather jacket flapping in the wind, and his studded motorcycle boots clomping on the pavement. When the man's shirt tore, and he turned into a giant green monster, Rex knew he was in trouble. The thing charged at him, roaring something that sounded a lot like "HULK SMASH!"

Rex stood his ground. The 17-year-old crouched, lowering his head and putting his hands out, the two claws on each hand gleaming in the streetlamps.

* * *

 **Annnnnd I have to stop there... otherwise it would be wayyyyyyy too long. So once again, I am evil and leave you a cliffhanger. The whole thing was originally one chapter (The fight scene) but I'm gonna have to disect it into two or three parts. ;D R &R! And read my other stories if you have the chance! I highly suggest "Into the Theater" if you like "Watching the movie" fics. **


	3. Fight 2

**Chapter 3**

Rex bent his knees, and met the Hulk. Big Green smashed the ground, causing a shockwave and the pavement to crumple. Rex was sent flying into a building, but got up, unfazed. His leather jacket had a few tears and scratches now. He sighed. "Dude, not cool!" he shrugged the jacket and his shirt off, hanging them on a nail sticking out of a power pole. Then he flexed his muscles, and charged the Hulk. Not his best idea.

Hulk grunted at the 17-year-old clawing at his back, plucking him off and throwing him. Rex skidded to a stop several feet away, chest heaving. The Russian was smarter this time. He let Hulk charge, lowering his head and thrusting out his arms. The two, muscles gleaming in the streetlights, met in the middle. Hulk only managed to push the kid back a few feet, when Rex started pushing back. The two were locked in a struggle of pure strength.

And that's when Hulk met the Tryannosaurus side of Rex. The boy bit down, tons of power behind those jaws. He actually managed to make the Indestructable Hulk _bleed_! Rex roared in triumph, wickedly sharp teeth gleaming with greeninsh red blood. Hulk roared back, and they circled. Hulk's left arm had a circle of inch-deep gashes- Rex's tooth marks.

Rex knew he couldn't beat the Hulk with speed and agility, that was Agleca's job. He couldn't blind him temporarily, that was Ignacio. The headbutt was Xavier, the tail was Stella, and he _definetly_ couldn't fly like Enyo. So what was left? Strength. So once again, he charged, giving a wild war cry.

* * *

Captain America was having some trouble of his own. He really didn't want to hurt the red-haired girl, she seemed so sweet. When he had first "met" her, he had asked her to stand down so they could make it easy. She had looked scared, angry, and tired. Her long, spiked tail had swished in fear when he approached her.

"Why?" she asked, a hint of fear lacing her voice. She actually had tears in her eyes. "So you can stick more needles into us?"

"No, of course not! We want to find out what those scientists did to you, so we can make it right!" he said gently.

The girl bit her lip, shrinking away slightly. When she turned a little, he could see the almost diamond-shaped plates sticking out of the tattered teal shirt. What had they done to her?

"Come on, we don't want to hurt you," he continued soothingly. If he could get this girl on their side, if he could take her without a fight, she might be able to help them figure out what do do.

But his hopes were shattered when she ran into a nearby alley, calling for "Xavier", whoever that was. Then he was sent flying, and when he got up, he saw a red-haired boy with an orange T-shirt standing over him. He had three horns, one above each eyebrow, and one curved one extending from his nose. The boy looked _ANGRY_. And by that I mean _FURIOUS_! Cap could see the girl hiding behind him, peeking out with terrified brown eyes.

The boy turned slightly to glance at the girl. "You okay, sis?" he asked in a surprisingly deep voice. She nodded slightly. The boy turned back to Cap, who had decided not to get up yet and see where the conversation headed. The Triceratops boy was still glaring at Cap. "I swear, Stella, if he hurt you, he's going to wish he was never born."

"He didn't hurt me." she said quietly.

Cap got up, brushing himself off. "I don't _want_ to hurt you. But we need to take you somewhere to keep you safe from the scientists. Will you just stand down and come with us?"

The boy put a protective arm around his sister. "No."

Cap was getting exsasperated, but he had to stay calm and reason with them. "Look, I promise that if you come with us, we will do everything we can to get you back to normal. I promise we won't hurt you-" he was cut off when a hammer hit the boy in the side, sending him flying. "XAVIER!" screamed the Stegosaurus girl, rushing to the boy's side. He was unconsious. "No! No!" she broke down crying, hugging her twin to her chest, ignoring the horns that poked her slightly.

When Thor and Steve came up to her, she curled possessively around the boy. "Leave us ALONE!" she yelled, voice no longer trembling. She still looked scared, but she was trying not to show it. She gently lay her brother's head onto the pavement, and stood up, furious. "He has ALWAYS protected me, and now I will protect him, with my life if I have to," she said firmly.

Thor raised his eyebrow. "A noble lady, indeed." he turned and started walking away.

"Wait, where do you think you're going?" called Cap.

Thor stopped and turned back to him. "I have completed my quest, and I will not hurt a lady, especially one as noble as this."

Steve face-palmed. "I don't want to either, Thor! But we HAVE to!"

Thor kept walking, calling over his shoulder. "Correction: _you_ have to." Captain America gulped.

* * *

Enyo was once again flying for her life. She weaved around skyscrapers and lightpoles, occasionally dodging blasts from Iron Man's repulsors, flares, and misiles. With her heightened senses, she could make out Agleca blocking punches from the red-haired woman. She dodged another blast from the repulsors, swerving up at the last second.

Suddenly, a peice of metal from below came flying up at her. It hit her left wing/arm and ripped the leathery skin that was her wing nearly in half. Shreiking in pain, she couldn't keep her balance and came crashing down like a meteor. Her right side, now slightly heavier, was facing the pavement below. _'It HAD to be the road,'_ thought Enyo as she plummeted toward the ground. _'I could have fallen onto a roof a few feet down, but NO! It HAD to be the road!'_

She could sense Iron Man behind her, and in her pheriphial vision she could see him strteching out his arms to catch her. _'At least he's not all bad, anyone else would have let me_ fall,' she mused. Suddenly, another peice of metal came from below and smacked him in the face, the sharp edge catching her flailing limbs and gouging a deep cut into her left leg. She yelled in pain, then slammed into the pavement below. She heard a sickening snap, and extreme pain shot up her right arm. Screaming in agony, she clutched her broken arm with her bleeding one.

Iron Man landed, and she tried to scoot away, but everytime she moved, a new wave of pain shot up her arm and wing. His faceplate went up to show a man's face, frowning in- guilt? She whimpered when he stepped toward her, and she used her legs and ripped wing/arm to scramble toward an alley, broken arm dragging uselessly beside her. He stopped her by laying a hand on her uninjured leg, but then he was sent flying by a furious Agleca. Her best friend was glaring after the man, sharp, predatory teeth bared.

Agleca siezed her uninjured leg and ripped wing/arm and hauled her up onto her shoulders. "Brace yourself, 'cause this is gonna hurt." she said, and jogged into an alleyway. She lay Enyo down next to a dumpster. Enyo winced when Agleca put her down, but was still grateful that her best friend had gotten her out of there. Agleca crouched in front of her, ready to strike. "Don't worry, if anyone tries to hurt you again, I'll kill 'em."

* * *

 **The fight scene is almost done, people! Next up: More Hulk and Rex, more Agleca and everyone else, more Stella and Cap. I'm going for the end of the fight next chappie. Don't forget to review.**


	4. Fight 3

_**Prototon MJ Tornada: Thanks for reviewing!**_

 _ **Slowpoke (guest): thanks! I'm glad it's your favorite. :) Yes, Agleca attacks everybody! Thanks for the tips. You're supposed to feel bad for them. I'm trying my hand at more emotion.**_

 _ **Sorry this took so long, I was focusing on Into the Theater... and I wanted this capter to be long, AND I had to rewrite it 4 times because the computer didn't save it. :/ Plus this is the longest chapter. Over 1800 words, people!**_

 **Chapter 4**

Clint was having a _great_ day. First, Natasha kicked him in the nose and ear when training, then he got stuck in the vents, got woken up at 2 A.M. to attack some _kids_ , and now he was blinded from the poison spitter. Oh yes, let's not forget the clawed foot that came out of nowhere and knocked him over. He could still hear though, and what he did hear was worrying. Shouts, explosions, and somewhere below him, crying.

He rubbed rapidly at his eyes, trying to get the reddish brown film away from his vision. Then he heard a yell of pain from somewhere above him. He heard air whooshing, someone or something was falling. He reached out to try to catch it, but he felt the air whoosh past his fingertips, and seconds later, a snap and a scream. He heard Natasha yell in frustration, and felt a short body moving past him, nearly knocking him over. He came to a realization when he heard scraping of claws on the rooftoop, and then rapid ticking from below- talons on the fire escape...and moving rather fast.

He leapt after her, realizing it was the raptor girl. He heard the clang of Tony getting bodyslammed into a wall, and almost smirked. Almost. Any other time, he would have. He swung himself over the last rung, landing in a ninja crouch. He tilted his head, trying to hear anything. Then he heard low murmurings coming from the alleyway. He snuck closer. He heard snatches of low conversation, and he tried to get closer still, but as he couldn't see, bumped into Natasha, who had snuck down as well, and caused them both do go down in a tangle of limbs, knocking over a trashcan.

"Idiot!" hissed Natasha. "If you can't see, you can't spy!" Then he heard the hum of her electric batons. "Stay outta my way." Clint heard a hissing noise, and felt Natasha flying past him. Yes, what a _wonderful_ day.

* * *

Rex was tiring out, and the green rage monster hadn't even broken a sweat! He was beginning to worry. He circled the Hulk again, looking for a break. Needless to say, he was surprised. The multiple bite marks and claw scratches were already beginning to heal. The Hulk stood still as a statue, looking at something behind Rex. The Tryannasourus boy was itching to glance behind him, but resisted the urge.

"You should know that doesn't work on me." he hissed, stalking toward the green muscle mass. Then a red headed woman slammed into him. It wasn't enough force to knock him over, but it was enough to send him off balance and distract him for a split second. In that split second, meaty green hands grabbed his wrists, forcing his hands behind his back. Rex struggled, his claws trying to gouge the Hulk's hands. It didn't work.

Rex twisted and turned, kicking and hissing. He eventually twisted and struggled so much, that he was too tired to do anything else. He hung his head, breathing heavily, bare chest heaving. "You done yet?" grunted Hulk.

"Never!" panted Rex. "Just need to catch my breath."

"You do that." Big Green said, dragging him over to the Quinjet. Every time he struggled, the Hulk's hands would just tighten on his wrists, pulling his arms further behind his back. Eventually, utterly exhausted, he dropped to his knees. The experiments on him, the fighting, the worrying, had all taken their toll on the teen. He hung his head in defeat, breathing heavily, sweat and the occaisional spot of blood glistening on his bare back. His blonde hair fell into his eyes, the once determined, sparkling blue now clouded with defeat and exhaustion.

* * *

Cap dodged a swing from the tail, yelping as he sidestepped the foot long spikes. He put his sheild up as the Stegosaurus girl charged him, causing her to fall backwards. Her red hair was beginning to come out of the messy braid. He really didn't want to hurt the girl, but whatever fragile trust he may have built up with her had shattered when Thor slammed her twin brother into a wall.

"Please, just _stand down_!" he exclaimed, blocking a punch with his sheild. "I don't want to hurt you!"

Furious tears were glistening in her eyes, making the brown orbs look even more determined. "NO!" she yelled, rushing at him again.

Steve sighed. He was afraid it might come to this. He tried again, one last time. "Look, I promise we aren't here to hurt you. Be reasonable! We're trying to help!"

"You attacked first!" she cried. Steve had to agree. It was true. Natasha had leapt into action without any delicacy or diplomacy, and everything went down the drain. "And besides," she continued. "I don't trust you."

Steve tried once again. "It seems like you don't trust anyone."

She came to a halt. "I don't know _who_ to trust anymore." she sighed, sounding broken. Her eyes snapped back to him. "But even if I might trust _you_ a little, I sure don't trust the rest of you guys."

"Do you trust your own team?"

"Of course I do!" she cried, furious. "We've only been mutants for a few hours, but we still know each other! Xavier is my twin, for pete's sake! And Agleca and Enyo are two of the best friends you'll ever meet!"

"What about the other two?" he asked.

"Rex and Ignacio? Those two and Xavier have like their own little bro club. They hang out all the time, just like me and the two girls always hang out. Of course I trust them!"

"But you just said that you didn't know who to trust." he persisted.

"I meant I don't know who to trust outside our team." she clarified.

"You can trust me."

"No, I can't! I'm not giving my team into your hands! I don't even know you!" she yelled, swinging her tail at him.

He blocked it with his sheild, resigning himself to the truth. He had to take her out. She had gone beyond being able to reason with. Cap swung his sheild at her head, but she blocked it with her tail, twisting it out of his hands. His sheild was wedged in between the spikes. She smirked at him, crouching over her brother's unconsious body.

"You know I don't need my sheild to fight." he deadpanned. Her smirk faltered a little, but she maintained it.

"Prove it." she taunted, waving her tail teasingly. "Or come and get it."

Steve charged, swinging his fists at her. She yelped, ducking, and letting the fists pass harmlessly over her head. She reached up and grbbed one of his arms, twisting herself so her legs knocked him over. He fell, and she swung her tail at him. He grabbed his sheild, but it was wedged so tight, when it came out from between the spikes, he was sent flying. But he had his sheild back!

Steve threw it like a discus, watcing it spin through the air while running behind it. It hit Stella in the stomach, making her collapse and skid across the pavement. She rolled a few times, becoming stuck between two trashcans in a twisted, obviously uncomfortable position. Cap vaulted over the cans, snatcing his sheild from the wall and standing over her. She glared at him, twisting around to try to get herself untangled. He stared at the redhead, wishing he didn't have to knock her out. She closed her eyes, waiting.

He squeezed his eyes shut, bringing his sheild down onto her head. He heard her slight gasp of pain, and then silence. Captain opened his eyes to see the girl limp and unconcious. He gathered her in his arms, carrying her to the quinjet. He raised and eyebrow, seeing the Hulk actually peacefully holding down a blonde boy. If that was peaceful.

When the blonde boy saw him carrying the unconsious girl, he roared furiously, beginning to struggle again, trying to get at the captain. The Hulk, taken by surprise, tightened his grip on the boy's wrists. Cap heard a crack, and the boy gasped in pain, falling back to his knees, but still giving Cap the death glare.

* * *

Agleca kicked the red-headed assasin out of the way, powerful legs sending her flying out from behind the barrier of dumpsters. She hissed in irritation when one of the elecric batons touched her claw, sending sparks.

She threw a pop can at it, sending the thing under a dumpster. The Velociraptor crouched in front of her best friend again, pressing a strip of her army green pants onto the gashed leg. Enyo hissed in pain, pressing another strip to her sliced open wing. "Well, this is horrible."

Agleca glanced up sharply to the auburn. "Don't you DARE talk like that. We're getting out of here."

She whirled, hearing sudden noises from behind. She saw the red and gold robot guy, the archer that had been blinded by Ignacio, and the unforgiving redhead approaching. "Do you guys ever give up?"

"Let me see," replied the humanoid-no, Tony Stark. "Nope."

Agleca rolled her eyes, tying a few strips onto her friend's leg. She glanced down. Her pants were now capris. Oh well. She turned toward the three, blinking in surprise to see that the redhead was gone. Then she was kicked down from behind. The girl twisted around, blinking up at the bright light that was shining in her face.

"Rule number one," said the assasin. "NEVER take your eyes off of your opponent."

"Good to know," Agleca replied, sqinting up into the flashlight. Then she surged up onto her feet, clawing at the flashlight that was disorenting her. She turned every which way, but every time she turned, all she could see was blinding white lights. Iron Man had turned his flares up to maximum capacity. Agleca felt a blow on her head from behind, and welcomed the darkness that followed.

* * *

Once all the hybrids had been brought over to the quinjet, Natasha cracked her knuckles. "Okay, time to bring 'em to Fury, and forget this whole mess."

"No." said Tony.


	5. The Tower

**Chapter 5**

Everyone blinked. Stared at him. Tony began a mental countdown. _3…2…1…._

"WHAT?!" yelled Natasha. _There we go._ "You want to go against S.H.E.I.L.D's _direct orders_?"

"Uh, yeah." he said, as if it was the most normal thing in the world. "Following orders really isn't my style."

Clint crossed his arms. "You're not team leader."

"Well, I kinda am, actually. You live in _my_ tower, under _my_ roof, _I_ give _you_ food and water, need I say more? Without _me_ , you'd be stuck in cramped apartments on the Helicarrier."

"I say we listen to Man of Iron." said Thor, leaning against the Quinjet. "Let us hear him out, my friends." there were reluctant nods all around.

" _Thank you._ My point is, who knows what Popeye isn't telling us? This could be like the Tesseract. Fury might be planning to make weapons out of these kids. You all saw the video." out of the corner of his eyes, he could see the blonde Russian boy glance up quickly, narrowing his eyes. "I say we take 'em back to the tower, try to reason with them, and then try to find a cure. If we can get the syrum out of them, they can go back to being normal kids with normal lives. We have to keep them away from Nick."

Cap nodded. "Okay, all in favor of taking them to the Tower, raise your hand."

Tony, Cap, Clint, and Thor raised their hand. Hulk lifted the T-Rex boy above his head. He grunted. The boy hissed. "Put me down, ya green lunk!"

Natasha raised hers hesitantly. "This is a crazy, insane, and dangerous idea. It just might work."

Tony clapped his hands together once. "Alright, we have a plan." he glanced toward the glaring blonde boy. "But, uh, who's gonna keep him contained?"

"Hulk can smash him." the big green muscle mass offered. The boy's eyes widened.

"Yeah, no, I think I've been smashed enough tonight, thanks." he said fearfully. Clint chuckled.

Hulk grunted in annoyance, squeezing his wrists tighter. "You no talk!" he growled.

The boy hissed in pain, and everybody heard a crack. Thor began getting angry. "You do not hurt the boy, green beast!" he yelled.

"Hulk keep him quiet!" he yelled back.

Natasha pinched the bridge of her nose. "Just knock him out already!" she cried.

The two kept yelling at each other, and Hulk eventually swung the boy at Thor like a baseball bat. Natasha was ready for this, however, and ran towards them, flipping over the boy and pinching the back of his neck. He instantly went limp. She rolled her shoulders, looking at the astonished team. "And that's how you do it." she said."Now let's get out of here before Fury arrives!"

They loaded the hybrids into the Quinjet, and took off towards the tower. Hulk and Thor glared at each other the whole time. Once they got to the tower, they put the kids in separate glass cells (and tended to any wounds), specially designed to keep even the Hulk in. Most of them were kept in separate rooms, but when Steve told them how protective the twins were of each other, they were kept in cells next to each other; audio was there so they could talk.

The team let Bruce de-hulkify, and then they all went into a control room so they could watch the kids and discuss the next step. But while they were laughing and talking, the kids woke up.

* * *

Agleca shot up from her prostrate positon, looking around. She was in a glass cell. She smirked. This was too easy, how weak did they think she was? She got to her feet, charging the wall.

She hit it with a _thump_ and bruised her left shoulder. Rubbing it, she glared at the wall. On a hunch, she reached her talon out and pulled it along the wall. Not even a scratch. She huffed irritably, blowing some hair out of her face. Then she started looking for other possible escape routes.

* * *

Enyo moaned, blinking tiredly. She tried to roll over, but was blocked by a sharp pain-everywhere. She yawned, looking down at her arms. She shot up in surprise, suppressing a yelp of pain. The auburn's eyes traveled over her body.

There was bandages and gauze on her gashed leg, a strange-looking cast on her broken arm, and pains in her other wing. S _titches,_ she realized. A bandage was also wrapped around her head. She looked around, limping to the wall and putting her 'good' hand onto the glass to support herself, leaving a handprint. She rested her forehead on the glass, glaring down the hallway.

* * *

Rex groaned. His arms and wrists hurt a lot. And his neck stung.

"What happened?" he muttered. He sat up. Looking down, he saw gauze wrapped tightly around his wrists. He still had no shirt on, and so he had a good view of all the ugly black bruises all over. Random bandages littered his back and stomach. His ribs were wrapped tightly. Huffing, he gingerly got to his feet, ignoring the stinging, and the harsh pain in his ribs.

He walked all over the small, enclosed space. He knew he was too weak and injured to break the glass, and that really irritated him. He sighed.

* * *

Stella yawned, running her hand down her face. That's when she felt the bandage on her head, wrapped around her head like she was a mummy. She got up, wincing at the pain everywhere in her body. The Stegosaurus girl limped over to the wall that was closest to her brother's, and sat down, tracing the lines in the white carpet nervously.

* * *

Xavier shot up with a roar, shaking all over with fear. He whimpered, swalowing. He heard a knock on what sounded like glass. He saw his sister looking at him, concerned. He gave her a smile and a wave. The half-deaf girl raised an unimpressed eyebrow, glaring at her equally hard-of-hearing brother.

 _What was it this time?_ signed Stella.

Sighing, Xavier sunk down to the floor. _Nothing you need to worry about._ She gave him a death glare.

 _Sure. You usually don't roar that loud_. _You are my brother... You can tell me anything._

 _I know._ he signed back. _I just don't want to worry you._ his sister raised her hands to reply, but he stopped her. _Why are we signing? We have hearing aids, we can just talk._

Stella rolled her eyes at him. _So they can't understand us, stupid. I doubt they know ASL. Being partly deaf has it's perks, huh?_

Xavier chuckled. _Yeah._

* * *

Ignacio gulped, flying up and landing in a tangled heap on the floor, panting from his bad dream. He was still relatively unscathed, so he started banging on the walls in a feeble attempt to get out. He eventually sunk to the floor, still breathing heavily with wild eyes.

* * *

Anyone that knows ASL reading this: I'm sorry it's not actual sign lingo, but it would be easier for people that don't know ASL to understand. :/


	6. No Needles!

_**Prototon MJ Tornada:**_ **You are my most frequent reviewer, and I thank you for that. :) You're also very random and funny, and I appreciate that as well. Your reviews always make me smile. :D (::) There's a virtual cookie for being awesome!**

 _ **Okay, so I had the CRAZY idea of trying to match up the kids with a song that matches their personalities... so if you want to know a bit more about their personalities (and maybe even a little of their backstory) look up the songs below. (assuming you haven't heard them, of course) :)**_

 **Agleca: Embers by Owl City**

 **Enyo: Tiptoe by Imagine Dragons**

 **Rex: Demons by Imagine Dragons**

 **Ignacio: Things We Lost to the Fire by Bastille**

 **Stella: Fight Song by Rachel Platen**

 **Xavier: On Top of the World by Imagine Dragons**

 **All of them have a bit of Radioactive by Imagine Dragons, as well. ;)**

 _ **Warning! This chapter is extremely long (over 3000 words), and not all will be even close to this long. I just couldn't stop! (Plus I wanted to make it up to you for the long time not updating.)**_

 _ **Chapter 6**_

Natasha happened to glance at the security cameras, just in time to see a talon disappear from view in the Velociraptor girl's cell. Leaping to her feet, she alerted the others and ran to the cell. Just as she thought. The heavy bars on the air grate were snapped, twisted to an unmanageable state. She looked up into the vents to see two yellow eyes looking at her through the darkness.

One of them closed- a wink. Then they disappeared. This girl was getting on her nerves.

Clint and the rest ran to her. The archer- whose eyes had healed by now- took one look at the vent, and grabbed his bow. He climbed into the vents, and began searching for her.

* * *

Agleca was getting annoyed with whoever owned the tower. They never cleaned the vents! She huffed a little, blowing dust mice out of her way. She suddenly heard a scraping sound behind her. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw nothing, but then again, it was a corner. She painstakingly turned around.

The hybrid peeked around the corner, to see the archer from earlier staring at her. He cracked a grin. She glared at him, lashing out with one clawed hand. He reared back a little, hitting his head on the top of the aluminum vent, and succesfuly denting it. She snickered a little. He pinned her with a death he shuffled his hands a little, holding one out to her in gesture of peace.

She narrowed her eyes, suspicious. "Hey, I'm Hawkeye, or Clint Barton."

Agleca stared him down. "Why are you so friendly all of a sudden?"

He shrugged. "I aim to be friendly to everybody."

She rolled her eyes. "Quit the buddy angle, okay? It's not working. I know what you're here for."

He sighed. "I really hoped to do this the easy way..."

"What easy way?" she retorted. "Easy for you, maybe. I know what you were thinking. Play on the girl's feelings, drag her back feeling like a guilt trip, strap her down, wipe her memory, and stick more needles into her!" she was yelling now. Calming herself, she took several deep breaths. Glancing up, she saw that the archer seemed stung. "I'm DONE being the guinea pig!"

She swiped at him again, which he countered by seizing her wrist. He then grabbed her other one with his other hand, zip-tying them together in one swift motion. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Really? A zip tie? I can snap iron, you know."

"Oh, I'm not planning on letting you do that." Clint said, bringing his hand to the back of her head. She felt a prick, and metal started coming around to her face. A muzzle. She glared at him, trying to toss it off. He shrugged. "Titanium. I don't think you're gonna be able to snap that."

She rolled her eyes again, twisting the zip tie, trying to get it off. He smirked, cutting it off and replacing it with a complex pair of handcuffs. "Better?" Agleca glared. Whenever she twisted her hands, they gave her a tiny electric shock. How did she get herself into this mess?

The archer dragged her back to the broken vent, tossing her down before leaping down himself. She scrambled up, leaping at him with her talons out and ready to slice him open. He jumped to the side, and she let her momentum carry her around in a roundhouse kick. She flipped backwards as he punched at her, and she contiued through the air before she pushed off the wall, flying back toward him with her claws protuding out of the handcuffs.

He ducked, and she flew over him and skidded to a stop on the floor, ripping the carpet by the sheer force she possesed when she hit. There was a sound of protest when the carpet ripped, and she glanced over to see the Stark guy. Returning her focus to the fight, she was just in time to duck an incoming punch. She stuck her foot out, and Clint tripped over her outstretched talon.

Agleca was suddenly tackled by behind. She bucked whoever it was off. It was the redhead. _Two against one? Really fair, guys._ Barton and the redhead seemed to work well together, and she knew she was doomed from the start, but raw adrenaline and the stubborn courage that her dinosaur species owned kept her fighting, instead of giving herself up.

So it was no suprise when she woke up in a new cell, strapped down with the shiny titanium handcuffs. She was glad they took the muzzle off, though.

The nerdy guy from earlier came in, carring a tray with six needles. The two assasins were behind him. He smiled nervously. She glared. No WAY was he sticking those into her! He approached slowly, picking up one of them. She strained against the handcuffs, trying to get away from that needle.

It wasn't natural for her to be afraid; instead, she was supposed to be the predator, slinking along and attacking, not the other way around. It was a new, foreign concept to the Velociraptor girl. Agleca bared her teeth at him, pulling away with as much force as she could muster. The handcuffs started breaking away from the metal chair. He jumped back.

The redhead grabbed a small vial on the tray and sprung forward, pinning her down and injecting it into her bloodstream. Everything seemed to swim. She blacked out again.

When she awoke, there was a bandage on her forearm. She was uncuffed from the chair, and there were new clothes on the small bench. She searched them for bugs, before stripping off her bloodstained, ripped ones and changing. They felt fresh, and it was heavenly to have something clean on. The clothes were composed of black cargo pants and a dark green T-shirt. No shoes, but that was to be expected. Agleca glanced around the new cell, looking up at the vent. She huffed. They had put a titanium grate on that one. She wouldn't be getting out of it that way.

* * *

Rex was curled in the corner, rubbing a bruise on his arm. The door opened with a _whoosh._ The 17-year-old tensed, turning a litte. The nerdy guy came in, flanked by a muscly guy carrying a sheild and the redhead that had distracted him. He turned around completely, leaning casually against the glass wall. "Come back for round two?" he asked the scientist.

"Sorry about that, I usually don't lose control." Rex raised an eyebrow, but keeping one eye trained on the needles. One already had blood in it, and was labeled 'Velociraptor'. They already got Agleca? It wasn't looking good for him.

The scientist grabbed the one labeled 'T-Rex' and walked toward him. "I, uh, need to take a blood test to see if I can get the syrum out of you."

Rex rolled his eyes. "Nuh uh." He tensed a little more. "Not when I don't even know your name."

"Bruce Banner."

"Rex. Nice to meet you. You pack a mean swing, by the way."

"Er... thanks?"

"No problem," he said, getting to his feet and cradling his arm against his bare chest. "But although it was a pleasure beating each other up, I really don't want that anywhere near me."

The redhead smirked a little. The guy with the sheild looked on edge and like he really didn't want to be there. Rex backed up a little more, calculating the odds. The muscly guy, he might be able to take, the redhead would be easy, but if the nerd hulked out... yeah, he wasn't going anywhere. He backed away more. The muscly guy took the needle, steering the scientist out. They closed the door behind him. He scowled, but still looked relieved.

The sheild guy walked forward. "I'm Steve Rodgers. Rex, would you please extend your arm?"

"No. No way."

"Rex, I'm trying to help you."

"No is no."

"Rex-"

"I said no, okay?" he yelled, backing up. His eyes darted around the room. Steve sighed.

"I don't want to have to do this..." he warned. Rex glared, his eyes taking on an icy tint.

"And I don't want to have to do _this_!" yelled the hybrid, his temper heating to a boil.

He charged the man, who blocked with his sheild. The two were soon locked in a wrestling match, and Steve tossed the syringe to the redhead, who leapt up with feline grace and caught it. Rex's blue eyes were joyus, being locked in a fight was in his blood, his carnivorous side was taking over.

Rex flipped Cap over his shoulder, slamming him into the floor. He then jumped to the side when the sheild was flung at him. The woman tackled him, covering his eyes. Something sunk into his shoulder from above. He fell, but not before she let go of his head, and he plucked a feathered dart out of his shoulder, looking at it in cofusion.

He woke up with yet another bandage on his arm, and new clothes in the corner of the room. He was glad to see his leather jacket was folded neatly on top. The scratches had been repaired pretty well.

The new outfit was blue jeans, a white T-shirt, his motorcycle boots, socks, and his jacket. Lacing up his boots, he looked around for any escape. Nothing. And there was no way he would fit in the vent...

* * *

Enyo was still leaning against the glass when they came down the hallway. The suit guy that had tried to catch her, the redheaded spy, and a nerdy guy that looked like a doctor. He was carrying a tray of needles- two with blood in them. She edged away from the wall, eyeing the syringes suspiciously. The suit man sauntered in with a hint of arrogance.

"Stark, Tony Stark at your service." he said, holding out a hand. She slowly took it, shaking his hand. Tony checked his wristwatch. "Well, I need to be at an important meeting right now, so we'll just take a bit of your blood and be on our way."

"I also need to check your wounds. You got hit pretty hard." said the doctor, pulling a roll of bandages out of the tray. She tried to get away, but Stark was still holding her arm. His face took on an apolagetic look as he held it out for the doctor to take the blood test. She kicked at him, but the redhead was there in an instant, holding her taut.

The scientist looked sympathetic as he took the blood, her trying to get away from it. He bandaged the puncture wound, placing the syringe carefully in the tray. Tony and the redhead released their hold on her, and she limped as fast as she could to the corner of the cell, curling up. She glared at their backs as they departed, the doctor reluctantly putting the bandages back.

The redhead reched into a bag she was carrying and left clothes on the bench by the door, checking to make sure her cell was secure. Enyo eventually examined the clothes. One of the items was a magenta shirt. It had the sides slashed open so her wing/arms could fit through. The bottom of the shirt could be tied with small cloth strips. It was actually very comfortable- and not just because it was clean. The fabric was soft. The pants were a plain pair of jeans, and there were- oh, thank goodness- shoes!

* * *

Ignacio was still huddled on the floor when they came in, whimpering to himself. He hugged himself tighter, wishing this nightmare would just go away, same one that had been haunting him for years, tormenting him every time he closed his eyes. The same fire, the same maniacal laughing. The same distorted, hideously scarred face. Always too blurry for him to make out. The constant sound of distant screams- sometimes so loud, it seemed to deafen him. The flash of the knife; the sound of it leaving the sheath. The pain. The scar on his shoulder burning whenever he woke up. And the worst part: it wasn't just a dream, no matter how many times he told himself that, he couldn't convince himself. No, it was more. It was a memory.

A hand brushed his shoulder- the scarred one- and he hissed, pulling away from it. He turned to see the archer, a doctor, and a redhead. He furiously wiped tears from his eyes, turning away again. "Go away." he whispered.

"What's got you so angsty?" asked the archer. Ignacio pushed his anger down.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"Trust me, it'd give you nightmares."

"Me? Ha, not likely."

A new voice broke in. "Clint, leave him alone. Can't you see he doesn't want to talk about it? Imprisoning them is bad enough, so is taking the blood tests when they're obviously terrified of needles, but you don't have to make it worse by dragging out sad, possibly nightmarish stories."

The boy glanced over his shoulder to look at the one who had spoken. It was the scientist, glaring at the archer- Clint- who was raising his hands in surrender. "Blood tests?" he whispered, curling into a tighter ball. He pulled his hood up, shrouding his already dark face in shadows.

"Hey, uh, would you mind letting me see your arm?" asked the doctor in a too-friendly tone of voice. The Dilophasaurous boy knew that tone. It was the tone of someone who wanted something Ignacio didn't want to give him, or of someone who was going to do something he didn't like. He had heard that tone too many times. So as an answer, he pulled his arms closer to his chest.

There was a sigh. The archer whispered: "Should we sedate him?" He leapt to his feet so fast he was a dark blur. The boy pressed against the wall. His eyes flared in alarm. The redhead had noticed the haunted look in his eyes when they had mentioned sedating, and stopped them from doing it.

He trembled, eyes on the needle as the doctor got closer. "Look," he said. "I'm sorry, I really am, but I need to take a blood test. And I'm afraid I'll have to sedate you if you don't let me take it."

Ignacio weighed the options. He wasn't very strong, he was built for steathiness and self-defense. He was sore and tired, no way was he getting out. So he could either watch his blood being taken and be awake when the needle got stuck into his arm, or succumb to another round of nightmares. And that was something he really didn't want to go through again.

So he rolled up his sleeve, gritting his teeth and closing his eyes. "Make it fast." he said. The needle was eased into his arm, and he gasped a little. When it was pulled out and a bandage applied, he then opened his eyes, rolling down his sleeve. The redhead gave him some clean clothes, and they left, the scientist giving him a grateful smile as he locked the door.

Ignacio was alone again. He then changed, but kept his hoodie. The shirt was light green and the jeans were light blue. His darker blue hoodie was pulled over it. There were shoes: plain white and blue sneakers.

* * *

Stella watched as the captain from before came in, followed by a scientist and the hammer guy that had knocked out her brother. She stayed silent-until the scientist pulled out a needle. Then she glared at Steve. "You said there wouldn't be needles." she yelled angrily.

He shrugged sadly. "I forgot the mandatory blood test."

The hammer guy looked confused. "What is this test of blood you speak of?" he boomed. Stella glared at him. He talked like a Norseman!

She got to her feet, meeting her twin's concerned gaze. She backed up. The scientist stepped forward. This went on until the plates on her back were pressed into the wall. She panicked, swinging her tail at him. Thor grabbed it, placing his hammer on it. She tried to pull it off, but it wouldn't budge. She hissed in irritation. Cap held her gently by the shoulders as the needle was injected into her arm. She kicked and struggled, but went limp as a dart from the vents sunk into her shoulder.

When she woke up, there were new clothes by the door and her twin was unconsious next door. She quickly put them on. They consisted of a special teal shirt with slits for her plates, and special orange sweatpants. White sneakers lay next to them.

* * *

Xavier yelled in fury as his sister was knocked out by the dart. He banged on the glass, shouting obscenities at the three. They finished, leaving her new clothes, and walked toward his cell. The hybrid charged as soon as they came in, roaring. The captain dodged, blocking his horns with his sheild. The long horns bounced off with a _clack_. A little dizzy, he still charged, ducking under the sheild and stabbing at him with the horns.

Something hit his side, and he crashed into the wall. Thor's hammer was laying next to him. The scientist had removed himself from the cage, taking deep breaths. A feathered dart sunk into his neck. He pulled it out, glaring at the vents. Right. He forgot about the invisible attacker.

When he woke up, Stella had her back to him, and he changed into the clothes they had left him. There was an orange shirt, teal sweatpants, and white sneakers. Stella glanced at him. He sighed sadly.

* * *

 _ **This. Is. So. Long. Seriously, I have NEVER written a chapter this long; but don't get your hopes up... not many chapters will be even close to this long.**_


	7. Pepper Potts

_**Prototon MJ Tornada:**_ _ **Haha. So true.**_

 _ **Chapter 7**_

Pepper Potts walked down the halls of the Avengers' Tower as she had done several times before. This time, however, it was different. Because as she walked, some rooms that had been open previously were closed- and locked. JARVIS wouldn't let her in, saying it was a 'matter of importance that Mister Stark did not want her knowing about'. As if he could keep her out!

She stormed down to his lab, but slowed when she saw that Bruce was in there with him. They were both poring over a screen. Pepper decided the science bros could wait, and opened the door, stomping in angrily. "What's in those five locked rooms that you don't want me knowing about?" she demanded.

Tony seemed to jump at her sudden entrance. He looked at the ceiling angrily. "JARVIS, did you tell her I didn't want her knowing about it?"

"Yes, sir," said JARVIS with a hint of confusion in his robotic voice. "You implied that you did not want anyone but the Avengers knowing."

He let out a huff of air. "I didn't mean Pep. 'The Avengers' consists of her as well-usually."

"So?" she persisted, some of her anger gone beacuse of the admitted mistake. "What is it?" Tony looked anxious.

"Pepper, don't take it the wrong way, I didn't do it to them, and they're not my kids." he said, pulling up a new window on the screen. It showed five seperate security cameras; trained on six cells. There were kids in them- some curled up, some banging on walls, and one- the shortest- was pacing, occasionally glancing at the camera and making a face.

"Why are they in there?" she asked, mystified. "Whose kids are they?"

"To answer your second question: I have absolutely no idea yet. The answer to your first question: They are powerful mutants, created by HYDRA. Their DNA is combined with... dinosaur, if I'm correct."

"What?" cried Pepper. "That doesn't make any sense! Dinosaurs are extinct!"

Tony shook his head. "Not exatly. Remember that InGen place?"

"Yeah. The one that was shut down because of 'illeagal animal creating' or something?"

"Yeah. InGen was working on creating dinosaurs. They apparently got blood from the mosquitoes that sucked the dinos' blood- they were trapped in amber. They then used that blood to create dinosaurs."

"How did HYDRA get their hands on it?" asked Pep.

Tony shrugged helplessly. "I don't know, honestly. I think that InGen either missed some DNA that needed to be destroyed, or InGen working for HYDRA."

"I'm leaning toward the last one." said Bruce. "InGen was always shady. And what better to terrorize people than giant lizards? I think HYDRA made these kids as precursors; or maybe leaders for a dinosaur hybrid army."

" _Dinosaur hybrid army_?" laughed Tony. "Bruce, that sounds like something _I_ would come up with."

The scientist looked miffed. "I know it sounds crazy, but think about it. All their attacks so far have failed. Dinosaurs are animals, hard to control. But if they could come up with a way to control them, putting the animalistic capabilities into a human body, that would work. These kids could be the first part of the plan. Maybe they meant to have them act like mindless beasts, but didn't take away enough of the human thinking."

"You know..." said Tony. "That might be it! You're right!"

Pepper looked concerned. "What are we gonna do?"

"Well, first we have to gain the kids' trust. It's not going to be easy. They hate us."

"Why?"

"It could have something to do with the blood tests..."

"WHAT?" yelled Pepper. "You took blood tests first? You IDIOTS!"

"We were going to do it while they were asleep, but we had to move them into the cells first; and to do that I had to build a few cells. I only had three!"

She shook her head. "Take me to them. I can make them see sense; maybe you could even have six new teammates!"

"No. They're too dangerous and unpredictable."

Pepper got right in his face. "This is not the Tony Stark I know. The one I know would be in there already, trying to help them and get on their good side. The Tony Stark I know would believe that he could do it, and the Tony Stark I know wouldn't give up until he succeded."

He sighed. "Will you stop with the mushy stuff if I let you in there?"

"Scout's honor."

"Alright. But you have to have someone with you at all times."

"But-"

"No buts. I can't have you getting hurt. Clint's gonna be in the vents with tranqs ready just in case."

She groaned in defeat. "Only if you guys try to get to know them, too. We could all go in a cell at a time."

"Let me ask them," comprimised Tony.

Tony called a meeting in the main room.

"What did you find out?" asked Cap. "That _is_ what you called us for, right?"

"Kinda..." trailed off Tony. "We did find something, but we also have developed a theory."

"Well, what did you find?" persisted Steve eagerly.

"The dinosaur DNA is fully bonded with the human DNA. If we had caught it earlier, we could have stopped it; but unfortunately, if we try to take the Syrum out of them now, it could kill them."

Natasha gave a heavy sigh, running her hand through her hair. "And the theory?"

After explaining their InGen and HYDRA idea, they all agreed to try to ally with the kids. The first they vistited was Agleca.

* * *

Agleca instantly went into a defensive stance when they entered the room. "What are _you_ doing here?" she snarled. "Come for another blood test?"

Bruce raised his empty hands. She let her tensed muscles release a little, but not much. "Relax." admonished Cap. "We're just here to talk."

The Velociraptor girl snorted in disbelief, circling the group. In Tony's opinion, she was the most terrifying of the hybrids. She was sneaky, sly, and had those creepy eyes. She had a way with words that reminded him of Loki, the Silvertounge, as Thor referred to him as.

"Yes." she decided, coming to a stop. "You are." She crouched on the bench, still not fully trusting them. "What do you want?"

Pepper stepped forward, waving off Tony's anxious squeak. "I'm Pepper Potts, CEO of Stark Industries. You are?"

The girl studied Pepper's face for a long moment, before deeming her trustworthy and shifting her weight to hold out a hand. Pepper didn't even flinch at the curved black claws made for slicing open flesh on the ends of three of her fingers. Pepper instead took the hand, shaking it firmly, careful not to scratch herself. "Agleca," the girl introduced herself.

Then she turned her yellow eyes to the rest of the group. They were cold and searching. She let them rest on Natasha the longest. "So;" she said at last. "Anyone else?"

Before she allowed anyone to shake her hand, she studied them. When she felt moderately comfortable with them in her presence, she allowed them to. The whole time, she had a mask of cool indifference.

The claws were a touchy subject for a few of the Avengers, while others had no problem being near them. Tony was a little nervous, Clint and Natasha were fine, Bruce flinched. The sight of them made the Other Guy want to smash everything in the vicinity. Thor just smiled, shaking her hand and booming 'Nice to meet you'. That was the only time Agleca let a hint of a smile appear. Cap was very nervous, bordering on scared, but kept a strong face on.

When they left after the introductions and gave her lunch, she felt like they could be trusted- almost. Not yet. She could wait and see.

* * *

Enyo was a different matter entirely. Tony had tricked her into having the blood taken, and she was loath to trust him, Natasha, or Bruce. So when they walked in and she refused to let anyone shake her hand, it was understandable.

But she did take a liking to Thor, who in his loud, booming voice expressed his 'deepest sympathies to the valliant flying warrior' for breaking her arm/wing. It was actually kinda funny the way she looked at him, then allowed a quirky grin to seep into her stormy expression.

She also seemed to be okay with Pepper, who, as soon as she saw the cast, rounded on the Avengers and demanded how it happened. When she learned how (and how they got the blood test), the CEO shoved everyone but Thor out, shooing them off while she and Thor talked to her. The others watched as she eventually allowed her hand to be shaken by both. When they left, she was smiling.

* * *

Rex was leaning against the wall again, fingering the sleeve of his jacket. When they came in, he glanced up. He grinned at the scientist. He had somewhat forgiven him; knowing that Big Green could easily smash him again. " _Now_ are you here for round two?" he asked him. Bruce chuckled a little.

"No, I'm afraid. I think I might seriously injure you this time."

Rex gestured to his sore body. "Aren't my bruised muscles enough as a serious injury?" he joked. Bruce laughed. A real laugh.

Thor grinned. "I will spar with you, my friend!" he said jovially.

Rex cracked his neck, standing up and taking off his jacket. "Great!" he said. "When I beat you, then I demand a wrestling match with Mr. Sheild over there." chuckles ran through the room. That's when he noticed Pepper. "Who's she?" he asked.

Pepper shook the tall boy's hand. "Pepper Potts, CEO of this tower you are currently in." After introductions to the others that he hadn't met yet, he tackled Thor. They all distanced themselves, going outside the Hulk-proof glass as the two titans sparred. Rex was on top for a while, but then Thor began gaining the upper hand. Eventually, Rex was pinned, sweat dripping down his face, but a sparkle in his eye and a smile on his face. The fight had taken an hour.

"Whoo!" panted Thor. "I haven't had that much fun in a friendly fight scince the Bligesnipe battle!"

"I'll take that as a complement." said Rex as he was helped to his feet and given a bottle of water. "One question, though, what's a Bligesnipe?"

"Huge, scaly, big antlers." replied Thor. "I don't think you have them here on Midgard."

"Yeah, I don't think so." Cap refused to fight the boy yet, saying that he needed to rest after that. He grinned, waving them off. As they walked away, Thor looked back. Rex had fallen asleep, exhasted from the spar when he was injured, but was smiling.

* * *

Ignacio was curled up in the corner of the cell still. When he heard their footsteps, he wiped the tears from his eyes, furiously rubbing at them, trying to get the tear tracks to disappear. He had fallen asleep again, and the nightmare had come back- worse this time. He curled into a tighter ball, wishing they would go away and leave him to his misery. "Hey." It was the archer. He just ignored him. "Helooooooo?"

"Clint!" someone repremanded the man. A new voice.

"How many of you are there?" he asked, not uncurling.

"Seven." Ignacio calculated. Too many. Did they never come in here one at a time? But he uncurled a little, rolling over so his back was to the glass. He was looking up at five men and two women.

"Do you ever take the hood off?" asked Tony.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why? C'mon, give me something to work with."

He growled, standing up. Then he let the colorful crest expand, flipping back the hood and flaring out. Everyone but the archer and the redhead jumped back. He put it back down, the scaly leather settling back on his dark-skinned neck. Then he flipped his hood back up. "That's why." A different redhead slapped Tony's arm lightly.

After being introduced to everyone, he asked them to leave. Then he curled back up in the corner. Pepper didn't like how he was so introverted and secluded. He acted strange, and had a haunted look in his eyes that he was trying to mask. What was wrong with Ignacio?

* * *

Stella and Xavier were signing to each other. Clint's eyes widened as he translated what they were saying to the others. It was an escape plan. He tapped on Stella's cell. "Not gonna work." he said, examining his fingernails. Her eyes flashed for a brief moment with panic, but she quickly quenched it.

"What do you mean?" she asked innocently.

"I mean that I can understand ASL, and now know that you guys are planning an escape plan that involves eggs and the vents."

"How can you understand us?" she snapped. He ruefully took out his hearing aid, showing it to them. _I'm 80% deaf._ He explained. _We wanted to talk to you two. Do you mind?_

She thought for a minute, glancing at her twin across the room. Finally she turned back to Clint. _Only if you let me and Xavier be together._

Clint told the others her conditions. They agreed, and the twins were reunited in a bigger cell.

They talked for a while, introductions were made, and the Avengers left.

* * *

Tony was sprawled on the couch. "I think we made some real progress!" The other Avengers agreed. But someone else agreed as well. He was standing in front of a monitor, watching. Always watching.

In the Avengers' Tower, above Tony, a tiny light in the corner of the room blinked steadily.

* * *

 _ **Who do you think the mysterious person is? **_


	8. The Pirate's Plans

_**Prototon MJ Tornada:**_ _ **Yeah, I didn't get to see it either. *Pouty face***_

 _ **But no, it's not Ultron. No AoU characters will be in this fic. :)**_

 _ **Guest : Nope and nope. But good guesses. ;P**_

 _ **Italics+Bold= JARVIS**_

 _Italics= Thoughts/ASL_

 _Underline+Italics= memories_

 _ **Chapter 8**_

Agleca paced the room, thinking. The Avengers seemed to be trying to help, and that was why she couldn't stay. None of them could. HYDRA was sure to try to get their succesful experiments back. Growling, the girl kicked at the wall irritably.

 ** _What seems to be the problem?_** Yelping, she looked around for the voice. It had a British accent, and seemed to come from everywhere at once.

"Where are you?" Agleca finally asked, hesitant. _Talking to myself. Great. Now I'm REALLY going crazy._

The voice seemed to pause, as if thinking for a suitable respose. _**I am nowhere and everywhere, I guess. My name is JARVIS, Mister Stark's personal AI. Also his butler, calendar, alarm clock, and babysitter.**_

"Babysitter?" she snorted, laughter bubbling up in her chest. It felt good to smile.

 _ **Mister Stark is very immature.**_

"Oh, he is?" she asked curiously. "How so?"

 _ **During the Chitauri invasion, he decided to explode one of the main ships from the inside out,**_ JARVIS answered, sounding vexed. _**And he calls everyone strange nicknames. He is a five-year-old trapped in a genius' body.**_

"What kind of nicknames?" she asked, genuinely curious.

 _ **Bruce Banner he calls the 'Enormous Green Rage Monster', Thor is 'Point Break', and Clint is referred to as 'Legolas'. Those are my personal favorites.**_

She actually laughed that time. "So, JARVIS, huh? I have a feeling that stands for something."

 _ **You would be correct. My name is an acronym for Just Another Rather Very Intelligent System.**_

"You said you were everywhere?" she asked hesitantly. "Can you tell me, are my friends okay? Are they injured? What kind of injuries do they have?"

 _ **Your friends are all in the tower. Some are more injured than others.**_

"Very vague discription," she huffed.

After another pause, JARVIS answered. _**I have aquired permission to let you out of your cells to see each other if you promise to try not to escape or destroy the Tower.**_

"I promise." she said hurriedly. She needed to check on her best friend- they were practically sisters.

 _ **Very well;**_ the chipper voice of JARVIS answered as the door slid open. _**I will direct you to the training room where you, your friends, and the Avengers will be meeting.**_

* * *

Enyo was more hesitant. When JARVIS had told her she could come out, she was a little suspicious. Was this a ploy? A trick? A lie? But in the end, after several minutes of contemplation, she hobbled out, leaning on the crutch Tony had given her before he left the room. She held her broken arm close to her, so not to bump it on anything.

* * *

Rex was sleeping, so when the creepy disembodied voice came out of nowhere and woke him up, he had jumped up, tripped on his untied boots, and landed in an ungraceful, six foot seven heap on the floor.

 _ **I am sorry for startling you,**_ apologised the voice.

He rolled over from his faceplant, looking at the ceiling. "Who are you, and where are you?"

After a conversation much like Agleca's, he agreed not to destroy the Tower or try to escape, and was admitted out to the halls. JARVIS helped him down the corridors to the training rooms.

* * *

Ignacio was curled up in the corner again, struggling against sleep. The small space in the corner comforted him, somehow. It reminded him that he wasn't vunerable. One thing his father had taught him before the fire was that a corner could be useful. His father's voice when he was five years old came back to him, bringing a small smile to his lips as he remembered that conversation when he was angry at the corner for stubbing his toe.

_A corner is a wonderful thing, Ignacio. You're being bullied? Back yourself into a corner so your back is protected. Then only a few can come at you at a time. Remember that._

The quiet serenity was shattered when a voice spoke from the ceiling. After a cry of suprise and a lifted crest, he had flipped his hood back on and walked out the unlocked door and into the halls, JARVIS directing him where to go.

* * *

The twins, Xavier and Stella, were using their original language to communicate- ASL- when a voice interrupted their conversation. After a brief visit with JARVIS, they agreed, and walked toward the training room hand-in-hand.

* * *

Natasha and Clint were wresling when Agleca walked in the door. Clint glanced over at her, and Natasha took the opportunity to tackle and pin him down.

"What was that about never taking your eyes off of your opponent, Clint?" she laughed. He glared at her. She looked around.

"Want to spar until your friends get here?" asked Steve. She shrugged.

"Sure." The next instant, she was across the room, swiping at him with her clawed hands. Yelping, he raised his shield. She ducked under it, pouncing on him quickly. When Enyo and Rex came in, they saw Agleca in a headlock by the captain, while she struggled to get out of it- and succeding. When the twins and Ignacio came in, they saw Steve pinned on the floor by their companion while the supersoldier tried to get out from under the teen. Tony eventually called for them to stop. They wearily shook hands.

That's when Agleca noticed her friends. "Enyo!" she cried joyously, rushing over. She gave the other girl an affectionate noogie.

Enyo mock glared at the other hybrid. "What have I told you about noogies?" she asked, teasingly. A cleared throat from across the room captured their attention again. Before anything could be said or done; JARVIS interrupted.

 _ **Sir, Director Fury is demanding enterance.**_

"Great," hissed Tony. He turned to the kids. "Hide. Anywhere you can. Whatever you do, _don't_ let the black guy with the eyepatch see you."

They nodded, sprinting off to different hiding places. Not a second after they were concealed, JARVIS spoke again, his voice glitching. _**I'm afraid my security protocols are being overwritten.**_ Then he fell silent, unresponsive. A black man with a sinister-looking black cloak and an eyepatch strode in.

"YOU LET THEM ESCAPE?" he roared.

"Whoa, patchy, don't get so mad. I'm tracking down the kids as we speak." said Tony. Agleca narrowed her eyes. They were hired to catch them? Who was this pirate guy?

"Don't call me patchy. You'd better be," he threatened. "Those kids are a matter of national security, they can't be running loose."

Captain America spoke up from across the room. "What are you keeping from us this time, Fury? If we're told to catch these kids, we should know why we're doing it."

"I ordered you to catch them, not be worried about their well-being. Once you detain them, deliver them to the Helicarrier unless I give you different orders," he snapped.

"I think you have something planned for the children;" growled Thor. "I will not stand for it to be kept from us."

Tony was busy hacking, fingers flying across his keyboard. "I have nothing planned other than finding a cure for them and maybe recruiting them as agents." Rex could see right through the lie.

Tony turned his Stark Pad toward Nick. "I'm sorry, what were you lying?" he snarled. "Turning kids into weapons? That's a low blow, even for you, Fury."

The director's one eye seemed to be about to pop out of its socket in anger. "It's for the greater good, to protect the people that can't protect themselves." The twins exchanged a disbelieving look.

"The greater good?" he asked, flipping to a different file. "You're as bad as HYDRA." he began to read from the files. "Genetic enhancement? I see a lot of problems with this..." he flipped through another. "You've been planning this. You were going to turn these kids into mindless beasts."

"I-" started Fury. Stark interrupted again.

"Let's see here... wiping memories. Ooooh! Special cells, special restraints, blah blah blabitty blah, restraints, cells, dah dat dah... ummmm, oh! Here's a good one! _Genetic Mutation Syrums!_ Really? You were going to ruin more people's lives?" The other Avengers looked horrified, even the masked, guarded Natasha had an expression of disgust on her face. The hybrids now understood why Tony had told them to hide.

"Get out." spat Clint. "They're just kids."

"They stopped being kids as soon as HYDRA got a hold on them." he growled in response. "You are an agent of SHEILD, as is Natasha. You have no right to speak to me in that way."

Clint ripped the SHEILD patch off of his shoulder, throwing it at the Director. "Then I quit." he snarled. "I want no more to do with you." Natasha was too composed to do that. She cut it off and handed it to him. Fury was, well, furious.

"When you two get into your right minds, hand in your apology papers;" he snapped, turning on his heel and storming out.

"Look for bugs." said Bruce as soon as he had gotten out of earshot. He was looking green, taking deep breaths. He was suprised he didn't Hulk out. The rest of the Avengers examined everything throroughly. Tony got JARVIS back online and had him scan the tower.

It picked up on all the SHEILD bugs. But up in the corner of the living room, a tiny red light blinked on.

* * *

 _ **Well, that eleminates SHEILD! Who is the mystery guy?**_


	9. Spies

_**Matt (guest):**_ _ **No, I'm sorry. I haven't seen Jurassic World yet, and probably won't for a while, so no J. World characters will be in this. Neither will Age of Ultron.**_

 _ **Prototon MJ Tornada:**_ _ **One of those. Not your goldfish. I don't think he'd be capapble of that. XP**_

 _ **slowpoke**_ _ **(guest): Thanks? Not Red Skull- I can't write him well, and isn't MODOK that weird floating purple head in the chair that can communicate with computers? Or is he a blue head? Idk. One of your ideas is right, but I'm not going to tell you which. ;P **_

_**Guest 1:**_ _ **Nope. :P**_

 _ **G**_ _ **uest**_ _ **2:**_ ** _Haha thanks! :) You're welcome. :D And I knew I wasn't the only one that connected characters I make up to songs!_**

 ** _Chapter 9_**

Far away from the Avengers' tower, under the radar of SHIELD, and hidden from sight from pretty much everything, a man stood on a circular platform, fingers flicking through screens. He whirled at the sound of approaching footsteps, instantly raching toward a button on his desk. Another man came into the room. He sighed, taking his fingers away from the flashing button. "Tim," he greeted in a gravelly voice.

The younger man placed his fist on his heart. "Should we deploy?" he asked, stiff and unwavering.

The older man pulled up footage of the Avengers' living area. Their succesful expirements, doing what they should do. Doing what they were made to do. Distractions. And all without knowing they were doing it. He smiled a little. Glancing back up at his faithful operative, he smiled a little. "Not yet," he said, twirling his fingers over another screen and zooming in on the head of the Velociraptor girl. She was laughing at something someone said. "We'll wait a few more days. Perfect it. Then, we strike."

Tim nodded, twirling on his heel and leaving. The man gave the security footage one last glance, before swiping it away and bringing up another window. Not five seconds later, a video presentation of his leading scientist came up on the screens. "Wu! What do you have for me?" he barked. The scientist blanched.

"We have completed Stage One."

"Move onto Stage Two."

"Um, sir, are you sure? Stage Two is very finicky, we might-"

"Do not question me, Henry."

"Yes sir."

The man dismissed the video feed. "Soon," he whispered, bringing up another window and typing something in. "Very, very soon."

* * *

In the Helicarrier, Nick Fury was living up to his last name. He was furious. SHIELD's secrets had secrets. No one kept a secret from the secret keeper. And yet he had the distinct feeling that Stark was keeping something from him. Not to mention the anger at his top agents. Who happened to no longer be his top agents. That's what made him really mad. So he wanted to find out what this secret was. "Hill."

The woman spun in her chair, startled, launching to her feet. "Yes sir?" she asked. She may be the top agent, and his best one at that, but she still answered to him.

"Activate the bugs."

After a few minutes, Hill turned back to him, confused. "Sir... they seem to be destroyed. Stark must have found them."

Fury grumbled under his breath, his one eye glaring at the screens.

* * *

After Fury left, the kids snuck out from where they had hidden. Agleca had sliced open the back of one of Steve's punching bags, pouring the sand out, then climbing inside and huddling, holding it closed. The twins were both curled behind the rock climbing simulator. Rex was crouching behind a fake tree by the door, very close to being caught. Hey, there's not very many places a six-foot-seven T-Rex boy can hide. But somehow it worked. Enyo was perched up on the railing of the observation deck, up high where she was meant to be. Ignacio's dark skin and hoodie blended in well with the wall.

He was behind one of Hawkeye's targets, laying in the corner. He had fallen asleep, and only Enyo's sharp eyesight picked him out from the dark blue/black paint. When Steve went over to wake him, his face was scrunched up, teeth gritted as if he was in pain. Steve, concerned, took hold of his left shoulder. He flew awake, panicked, his crest expanding rapidly.

"You okay?" asked Cap, reaching for his shoulder again, to comfort him.

Ignacio pulled his arm away from the Captain, breaathing getting deeper and less ragged. His eyes were slowly returning to normal, not the terror-filled orbs they had become.

Steve frowned, getting closer to him. He shrunk back, eyes downcast as he pulled his hood back up to hide the folded crest. "No," he said, glaring at his hands. "I'll never be okay." Agleca slunk closer, crouching next to him.

"Was it that one again?" she whispered under her breath to him. He nodded silently. She sighed, patting his right shoulder. "Sorry." He pursed his lips a little, still staring at his hands, taking deep breaths.

Steve felt out of place. "Look, I'd love to help, but I have no idea what's going on," he said, uncomfortable.

"You don't need to know," growled Ignacio, standing up suddenly and walking toward the door. He turned back to them when he was in the doorway. "Did you call us in here for a reason? 'Cause if you don't need to tell us something, I'm gonna go find something to eat."

Tony's mouth quirked up. "That's actually a great idea!" he exclaimed. "Everyone follow me, I'll order pizza!" He raced out.

The hybrids looked at each other, before shrugging and following him. The rest of the Avengers facepalmed.

* * *

True to his word, Tony ordered lots and lots of pizza. LOTS of pizza. Agleca and Rex eagerly shoveled it in. The twins ate slower, actually chewing instead of wolfing it down like an animal. Ignacio ate the slowest, savoring each bite. Enyo wasn't very hungry, she only ate a few slices.

"So what now?" asked Agleca. "Let's do a headcount, here. We've got HYDRA, Eyepatch guy, and probably SHIELD trying to find us. Now what?"

"Well, 'Eyepatch Guy' is the director of SHIELD, so you have two organizations looking for you, not three," said Bruce timidly.

"Oh, yes, I feel much better now," she said sarcastically. Then she thought for a second. "Actually, I do feel a little better."

"Wow, somebody write this down!" yelled Rex. "Agleca can't come up with a sarcastic response!"

The other hybrids rolled their eyes. Tony chuckled. Ignacio's eyes roved up to the ceiling. "What's that?" he asked, pointing to a tiny blinking light no one had noticed before.

Agleca crouched and leapt up, snatching it from the corner of the wall and doing a flip on the way down. She handed it to Steve with a suspicious frown. The Avengers narrowed their eyes.

* * *

Back in the hidden bunker, error messages flashed across the screen. The man leaned forward, swiping the pads of his fingers over the screens as he frowned. His eyes widened. He brought up the video feed again. "Wu, status report."

"We are experiencing difficulties with Stage Two, and-"

"Get moving!" he roared, slamming his hands on the desk. "Get it finished within 24 hours. We're moving out."

"Already, sir?" squeaked the Asian scientist nervously. "The-" he was cut off again.

"GET IT DONE!" he closed the video chat abruptly, growling and running his hand through his hair. Over the years, he had gotten better at not underestimating people. They had to move as soon as possible. Even if that meant with an unfinished Stage.

* * *

 _ **And the chop suey thickens! :3 R &R!**_


	10. Helicarrier

_**I got to watch Pixels! It was awesome. Hopefully next week I can see AoU.**_

 _ **Slowpoke (guest):**_ _ **Who says I don't read comics? I found my dad's big cardboard box of them from when he was a kid. But I haven't read all of them, and no, it isn't Baron von Strucker. You guessed something else. Technically it'd be two things you guessed.**_

 ** _Chapter 10_**

They were sitting in the living room when it happened. When the door burst open with no warning from JARVIS, and SHIELD agents burst in. The Avengers shot up, glaring at them, stepping in front of the startled hybrids in a futile attempt to hide them from view. The agents stepped to either side of the door, expressionless. Nick Fury strode in, his one eye suprisingly calm when it landed on the kids. "I knew you were hiding something," he said triumphantly.

Agleca got into a fighting stance, talons ready and teeth bared. She looked terrifying. Enyo got up with a stubborn look on her face, glaring and raising the heavy cast threateningly, standing on the left of her. Ignacio, silent as ever, stood on Agleca's right. The twins seperated to either side of her. Rex, behind her and towering over all of them, let a deadly smile spread across his face, sharp teeth showing. His huge hands were clenching together and out again, ready for a fight.

"We are NOT going to come with you to be made into mindless beasts," snarled Agleca, leveling her glare at Fury. "Never willingly."

"I fully expected that," said Fury. Then he snapped his fingers. The agents sprung into action. Natasha and Agleca went back-to-back, using their unique fighting styles to help each other.

Banner transformed, in control. Rex helped him smash.

Xavier and Thor were helping each other, as were Stella and Cap. Steve jammed his shield into her tail spikes, and she snapped her tail with such force, the shield bounced around the room twice before Cap caught it and swung it at an agent.

Enyo was annoyed to have to work with Iron Man, but she and Tony eventually settled into a pattern. Enyo would bat away some agents with well-placed kicks and hits of her cast, then would duck and let Tony blast a couple.

Clint was covering Ignacio as he startled an agent with his crest, then used his poison glands to blind him. The agent clawed at his eyes, staggering backward. A kick sent him tumbling.

Agleca sent a roundhouse kick at Natasha. She ducked in time for the clawed raptor foot to hook an agent in the helmeted face, shattering the glass of the visor and sending him backwards. Natasha dispached him into unconsiousness with a left hook.

Hulk roared, grabbing a fistful of agents and flinging them at Rex, who had torn the door off of its hinges and swung it at them. Their trajectory was changed when he batted them away with it, hitting the wall and falling into unconsiousness.

Xavier tossed some in the air with his horns, whipping around and kicking one that was trying to shoot Thor away. Thor, in turn, brought down light zaps of lightning onto a few that were sneaking up on the hybrid, just enough to knock them out.

Then they heard a whirring of motors outside. "Great," was all Agleca could say before a dart hit her. She fell instantly. Darts were flying through the room. They pinged off of Tony's armour, but an EMP hit him. His armor deactivated, he was stuck in the red and yellow suit. The bodies of the hybrids and most of the Avengers fell to the floor.

Where was Hulk during this? SHIELD had managed to hack into Veronica, AKA the Hulkbuster, and someone was controlling it from the Helicarrier. The two fought for nearly twenty minutes, though the Hulk was eventually subdued. When he shifted back, Bruce was also knocked out cold. Agents came into the room, carrying the hybrids away and leaving the tattered room and unconsious (or deactivated) heroes.

* * *

Agleca started stirring. She opened her eyes, shutting them instantly at the glaring lights. She eventually opened them again, slower. Agleca slowly sat up, before realizing what she was in. She glanced around the room. It was stark white, with a mirror on the wall and a small door across the room. One table, bolted to the floor, that doubled as a hard bed.

When she slid off of the table and her feet touched the ground, she realized it was metal. Very cold metal. She glanced around, before her eyes fell on the mirror. Of course. Determined, she marched toward it. She cocked a fist before bringing it crashing down onto the glass. Her fist bounced off, but the image wavered, damaged. She continued pummeling it. Every time, it glitched, showing panicking scientists and guards rushing toward her cell. Everyone had SHIELD patches on.

She pounded on the glass until the door whooshed open and guards came pouring in. She crouched, claws ready. They pointed guns at her. She weighed her options. "Stand down," said one in a calm voice, almost arrogantly. She hated arrogant people.

"How about this?" she retorted. "Let's play a game. It's called tag." She burst past them so quickly, they didn't have time to shoot. The hybrid ran out of the room, leaping up and tearing a vent cover out. It clattered to the ground with a crash. She managed to pull herself up into it. This one was cleaner than Stark's, at least. "You're it," she called down to the confused agents tauntingly. Then she started crawling through the vents, shimmying up the taller ones and sliding down the downward slopes.

* * *

Enyo woke up to the same scenario. But she didn't cause a ruckus. Instead, she sat up and stared at the door, ignoring the mirror that was obviously a one-way window. Sure enough, a few minutes later, guards came in to retrieve her. She raised her hands in surrender, but muscles tensed, ready to attack. Her chance was interrupted when a vent cover clattered to the ground in the hallway, and Agleca leapt from the vent, taking out two of the soldiers as Enyo took care of the last one. Agleca winked jauntily, pulling her into the vents. They continued.

* * *

Rex was a little more... insistent that he be let out than Agleca. Being stronger than her, he had managed to break the window/mirror in one solid hit, crawling out with a roar. He lashed out at the first soldier that dared get too close, catching him in the face and sending him across the room. The helmet shattered. Blood trickled from the guard's nose.

"Anyone else?" he growled. Guards rushed him. He roared triumphantly. He bit down on the control panel, ripping a huge chunk of it off with one heave. He shrugged off his jacket, grabbing the hunk of panel and swinging it at the soldiers. Rex batted twelve or so away with the panel, then kicked a few more. He tied his jacket around his waist with one hand as he grappled with a guard with the other. He eventually got away from them and took off down the hall. He was suddenly yanked from above into the vents by three hands.

With a growl, he turned to face the people that had pulled him in. It was Enyo and Agleca. They smirked at him. He smiled, glad to see them. "You're heavy. What did you eat for breakfast, bricks?" quipped Agleca. They all stifled laughs as they shimmied away.

* * *

Ignacio just sat on the table, taking in the room with dark eyes. Then he curled in the corner. Waiting. Then the door whooshed open. He leaped to his feet, snarling. He stopped, suprised. Rex stood in the doorway, messy blonde hair and all. He winked. Agleca and Enyo stepped from behind him. "Well? Let's go."

* * *

Stella screamed gutterally, swinging her tail at the table. The bolts creaked. She yelled again, brushing sweaty red hair out of her face and breaking the table clean off the floor. There was a yell from outside. She rushed to the door to see a solder flying across the room. The door opened. The lights flickered. She stepped out cautiosly. Then she saw who was waiting above in the vents. They all winked at her. She laughed, relieved.

* * *

Xavier punched the wall, the table, the floor, and basically everything else. He even dented the door. That resulted in an alarm. But when no guards came pouring in, he was confused. Then the door was ripped off of its hinges. His sister threw it to the floor. "Come on."

* * *

"Sir..." the scientist trailed off at the glare he recieved.

"What is it, Wu?" snapped the man on the other side of the screen.

He gulped. "Stage Two is being difficult. I need more time."

"Just get it complete. We have two hours now."

"I can't possibly perfect it in that much time!" he cried.

"DON'T CONTRADICT ME!" screeched the man. "Take care of it! And get it done in two hours!"

The screen disconnected. Henry Wu grumbled, tossing the tablet to the side and rubbing his temple. Looking at the failed vial, he angrily threw it in the trashcan. "Back to the drawing board."

* * *

 _ **And the chop suey thickens! :D See you awesome people next time! Reviews are appreciated! :D**_


	11. Malibu

_**Welllll...yeah...sorry this took so long, guys. *nervous chuckle* Okay...I actually have no excuses other than procrastination and writer's block. Sorry. I'll try to update faster but no promises.**_

 _ **Also, I rewrote part of the last chapter, where Hulk got knocked out. Slowpoke (guest) pointed out that Hulk would not get taken out with tranqs. After some thought, and watching AoU (YES I DID GET TO SEE IT FINALLY), I had a solution and... yeah. So if you want a more satisfying fight scene, go read that and then move on. :) Enjoy!**_

 _ **SHOUTOUTS!  
**_

 _ **EclipseHeart185:**_ _**H**_ _ **aha, I'm glad someone noticed! :P (::) Here's a virtual cookie for pointing it out (and being awesome)!**_

 _ **BLANK (guest):**_ _ **Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it! :) Sorry about the long waits between chapters.**_

 ** _Matt (guest): You'll see in this chapter!_**

 ** _Slowpoke (guest):_** ** _Agreed, Pixels doesn't get the appreciation it deserves. Thanks for reminding me about Hulk's skin, I keep forgeting that. And SHIELD definetly underestimated them, didn't they? XD About Ignacio...maybe, maybe not...maybe...maybe not... Ah, the life of a writer. I think I'll make you guys suffer a little longer. ;)_**

 ** _Prototon MJ Tornada:_** ** _Haha, thanks! And yes. Fury is banned from all museums where touching is not allowed. (At least I like to think so :P)_**

 _ **Chapter 11**_

The kids were perched in the vents still, watching as agents searched for them- unsuccesfully, of course. "How do we get out of here?" asked Enyo, not taking her eyes from the scene below.

Agleca shrugged. "If you were fully healed, you could probably carry us down one at a time, but you're not. Maybe we can take control of the ship?"

Xavier shook his head. "We didn't last against them in the Tower, and this is the headquarters. I don't think we could take them all, and we can't risk getting caught."

Stella nodded in agreement. Agleca's shoulders slumped. "Darn."

"You just want to pick a fight with someone," accused Rex with amusment in his voice.

She gave him a cocky grin. There was suddenly a shaking thump from outside, jarring the whole ship. People started shouting. Hulk ripped through the wall, roaring. He was soon followed by a hammer, which hit a control panel and looped back to its owner. Iron Man blasted through a wall on the other side. Clint and Natasha came from another corridor. Cap ran from yet another. "No sign of them," said Steve, shield at the ready. All agents in the hall were either unconsious or being disarmed.

"Nothing," reported Natasha and Clint at the same time.

Iron Man's visor flipped up. "How many places can they hide six teenagers with dinosaur mutations?" he asked, sounding irritated.

The kids exchanged glances.

Thor crossed his arms. "We did not see anything."

Rex kicked the vent cover off. It landed in the circle of superheroes with a loud crash. They all looked up so quickly, they might have broken their necks if they had done it any faster. They relaxed when Agleca jumped down. "We rescued ourselves. Kind of."

Rex clambered down and grinned at Hulk. Big Green recognised him and smiled, grunting. Rex fist-bumped him. Everyone else climbed down easily. "What now?"asked Stella, looking around nervously. Xavier slung an arm around her shoulders.

"Now, we get out of here and make a master plan to keep you away from SHIELD. Then we all go home and eat a sandwich," Tony said casually. Steve gave him a look. Agleca smothered her laughter.

For the next few minutes, they charged through the Helicarrier and got into the Quinjet, loading in and heading to Tony's house in Malibu. "How many houses can a guy have?" muttered Ignacio, glancing out of the window.

Tony groaned mockingly. "A lot. And for your information, one of them is a _tower,_ thank you very much." Ignacio gave him a dark glare and Tony raised his hands in surrender. "Tough crowd..." the inventor grumbled.

Natasha snapped after a while, she was sick of all the noise echoing through the jet. "SHUT UP!"

They all complied. Until Rex decided it was worth his time to annoy an assasin. "Are we there yet?" he asked with a groan, shifting his large frame to a more comfortable position. It was obviously an act, intended to get under Natasha's skin. His eyes were sparkling with mischief. That quickly changed to seriousness, however, when she pinned him with a glare that promised unending pain if he didn't shut it. The other hybrids- and everyone else in the jet- had to restrain themselves from looking at him, fearing they would burst out laughing. The look on his face was just too dang funny.

Rex stayed unusually silent for the rest of the journey, casting uneasy glances at Natasha every few seconds.

They eventually arrived in Malibu. Pepper was already waiting with blankets and bandages ready, just in case. Fortunately they weren't needed. Everyone went right inside, trying to plan their next attack. Or defense. Whichever happened to come first. JARVIS had been rebooted, thankfully, and better firewalls had been installed.

Avengers and hybrids alike gathered in the living room, discussing what to do. Time was running out, and not only for them. With every hour that went by, less options presented themselves, and they all knew that they'd have to end up fighting someone if they didn't hit upon a solution soon.

"What I'm confused about," said Clint, "Is why HYDRA hasn't come to get them back."

"The camera," said Enyo suddenly, glancing up. "That thing Agleca grabbed was a camera, right?"

"Yeah..." answered Tony hesitantly.

"Whose was it?"

"I don't know, why?"

She groaned. "Well, if it wasn't yours, and it wasn't SHIELD's..."

"How do we know it wasn't SHIELD's?" challenged Natasha and Agleca at the same time.

"Think about it," she snapped. "JARVIS caught all the SHIELD bugs. So..."

"It was HYDRA's," realized Steve.

"Finally," grumbled Enyo. "Sometimes I think I'm surrounded by the biggest idiots in the galaxy." Stella punched her shoulder. "What? It's true."

"Thanks for that," said Agleca sarcastically.

"No problem," replied her friend cheekily.

"Can we please get back to the main point...?" whined Tony. He recieved a group glare.

Bruce sighed, "He has a point."

"Unfortunately," muttered Ignacio.

"HEY!"

* * *

Wu got it finished, though it was rudimentary for now. "It might have some unwanted side effects," he complained to the man on the other side of the screen. "If I had more time..."

"My order still stands," the man snapped. "One hour left. Get them infused."

"What happens after?"

Seated in the isolated room, the man allowed a small smile to creep onto his face. "We destroy the Avengers." The screen went black as the rest of what he would have said was left unfinished. _And the rest of humankind..._ _I'm getting them out of my way._ "TIM!" he barked. "Get it ready."

* * *

 _ **More plot revealed, juicy information... :P But seriously. Has no one guessed who Tim is? And did you catch the reference to Guardians of the Galaxy? (Yes, I have seen that one and it has to be my favorite of all the Marvel movies so far). Apologies for the shortish chapter. And the delays.**_

 ** _Does anyone even read these, I wonder?_**

 ** _FISH FISH FISH FISH FISH FISH FISH FISH DOGFISH CATFISH COWFISH (is that a thing?) BLOBFISH PUFFERFISH ANGLERFISH SWORDFISH WHY AM I NAMING FISH?_**

 ** _I'll give a virtual cookie to anyone that requests, then I'll know who's actually reading these XD_**


	12. Impending Chaos

_**GUESS WHO'S BACK! YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT, MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**_

 _ **Okay, episode of uncontrollable excitement over.**_

 _ **SHOUTOUTS:**_

 _ **BLANK (guest):**_ _ **Haha, thanks! Glad you like it. Sorry for the long waits.**_

 _ **jalohalo123: Here's your more! XD**_

 _ **daringwolf2000: Bing bing bing! You got it! :P Hope you get to see it soon.**_

 _ **slowpoke: Yeah, I'm finally getting to watch everything. I cannot WAIT for Civil War (I might even get to see it in theaters, but I'm not sure yet). And there is never enough geeking out! XD Here's your hint: Tim is not part of Marvel. See if you can figure it out now. **_

_**EclipseHeart185: Haha, at least one person reads 'em.**_ __

 _ **Chapter 12**_

"Right, the main point," sighed Enyo. "The main point is, they wanted this to happen. They had you bugged, they had us bugged. Their whole plan was to get us with you- now we need to figure out what they're going to do before something...unwanted...happens."

The rest of the avengers nodded in agreement. "But we have literally nothing to go by. _Nothing!"_ complained Tony. "We may as well just wait and see what happens."

* * *

Tim made sure the cages were secure on the trucks and pocketed the keys for every one of them. _This is going to be a bloodbath._ He remembered when he was younger, how eager he was for the original park...how he had changed. The young man looked to the door of the garage as Henry Wu walked in.

"You ready?"

"Yeah. You need help?"

"Why else would I be here?" replied Wu dryly. "You have everything, right?"

"Of course. How long do we have?"

"One hour, starting now."

After a nod from Tim, the two walked out silently, not feeling any remorse for what they were about to do.

* * *

"You just want to wait?" snapped Agleca. "Just sit here and wait for HYDRA to attack us? Even if we cant figure out their plan, we can't be sitting ducks!"

Steve stood up. "Correct. Let's at least get some defenses up, warn the police, _something."_

* * *

Wu dragged his first test subject from his cage, Tim grabbing the boy's neck in a death grip. He choked and whimpered, but didn't fight. He was too exhausted. Terror shone in his eyes as he was strapped down to the table, the straps tightened over him to hold him down. And, of course, Tim leveling the tranquilizer gun's barrel at his head would ensure he wouldn't escape regardless.

The test subject shrunk back as Wu started preparing the needles and slolwy slid one of them into his vein. He let out a choked sob. Wu's expression remained neutral, as did Tim's.

Wu pushed the liquid into the boy's arm.

Nothing happened for a minute or two.

Then, a pain-filled scream erupted from the boy's throat.

* * *

Tony and Bruce glanced at each other. "Okay," Tony finally agreed. "We'll get up some defenses, but no calling the police. Not yet."

"Why not?"

"Think, Spangles. We don't want to cause mass panic."

"Their lives could be in danger!"

"And what if they're not? What if we're just making assumptions? What if that bug wasn't HYDRA's after all?"

* * *

The boy thrashed under the straps as the changes commenced, screams tearing themselves from his throat until he went limp and silent suddenly, tears running down his now reptilian face. Tim raised an eyebrow and examined him. "Wow. You sure know how to do your job efficiently."

"Thank you," smirked Wu. "He's ready. Take him to the cages if you want, I'll be ready for you when you get back."

Tim nodded curtly as an answer and unstrapped the former human, struggling to drag him off. To be honest, the boy looked hideous. Most of his hair was gone, his skin was mostly covered in scales, and what skin was left normal was dry and flaking. He was now much bigger than his former body. His jaws looked too big for his face, and his nose was all but gone. Sharp teeth stuck out of his mouth. He looked more reptile than human. Claws jutted out from his feet and hands, and his long tail dragged on the ground, making it even more difficult for Tim.

But the young man eventually got the dinosaur boy lifted into the cage and locked in. Tim smirked at the boy's limp body and left, going back to Wu to repeat the process with another unfortunate child.

* * *

"What if? What if?" yelled Rex, interrupting the argument. "Either way, it could be a threat, so get your superhero butts moving before I get them moving for you!" Ignacio raised an eyebrow and snickered slightly, while the rest were tying to hide their laughter.

"Alright! Alright, fine!" grumbled Tony, finally getting to his feet. "I'll set up some defenses." Bruce got up as well, and the two walked to the lab.

* * *

The cages were full of the genetic experiments before long, and by now the first few were awake. The first boy roared at Tim as he walked past, reaching a clawed hand out and pawing at him with a threatening growl. Tim dodged the blow, retaliating with a pistol aimed between his eyes.

The former human shrunk back with a growl, eyes locked on the weapon.

"Yeah, that's right," smirked Tim. "Back. Save that agression for later, eh?"

The dinosaur humanoid hissed and turned his back to Tim. The man in question rolled his eyes and got into one of the trucks, starting the engines and heading out with the other drivers.

Meanwhile, the cloaked figure grinned for once, watching as his men, carting his weapons with them, moved out.

 _The time is coming, Avengers. Are you prepared?_

* * *

 ** _Soooooo...there! Hope you liked! :D_**

 ** _And before anyone says anything: I'm integrating things from both movies and books in the case of both fandoms here. So there might be some confusing bits if you haven't read the books. But so far it seems okay, not too many people are confused, it seems._**

 ** _R &R, I'll try to update soon but no promises._**


End file.
